


Like a Sunflower to the Sun

by XiuChen4Ever



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuChen4Ever/pseuds/XiuChen4Ever
Summary: It’s Jongdae’s turn to play the Dom.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97
Collections: Down to Business





	Like a Sunflower to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> This could be set in the same AU as [Uncomplicated.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341051)
> 
> For HunnieDae, who was having trouble writing Jongdae/Sehun in a D/s scenario. This was meant to be inspirational but quickly veered into self-indulgent... whoops!

“Mmm, Sehunnie, you’re so pretty like that. Gonna make hyung come with that pretty little mouth?”

On his knees in front of Jongdae, Sehun nods, eyes big and eager, mouth full of Jongdae’s cock. Jongdae’s fingers are already tangled in Sehun’s hair, grip tight enough to sting but not enough to really hurt. He uses this handful of hair to guide Sehun’s head forward, encouraging him to take more, to swallow Jongdae’s cock until his cute little nose is tickling through short, soft hair.

Sehun winces, whimpers. A tear leaks from the corner of his eye.

“Gentle, Dae.”

Jongdae’s head turns to the side, then down to the man at his feet as he backs Sehun off his cock a little.

“Sorry,” he mumbles, though it’s not clear even to himself which of the other two men in the room he’s actually addressing.

“Don’t let our baby’s handsome face get all tearstained, my love.”

Jongdae moves his other hand to caress Sehun’s cheek with the backs of his fingers, brushing away the stray tear.

“No,” he says. “Of course not. Way too pretty for that.”

Adjusting himself, Jongdae reins in his libido, gathers all the control that Minseok always has, focuses completely on the sub on his knees before him rather than his own pleasure.

“You’re so good, Sehunnie,” Jongdae praises. “So good for your hyungs.”

He starts thrusting in and out of Sehun’s mouth, stopping just short of gagging him, wiping away new tears as they appear. Sehun’s mouth is so small, lips so stretched around Jongdae’s cock, not naturally gifted in deep-throating but trying so hard anyway, always trying so hard to please his hyungs.

“That’s it, Dae,” Minseok praises from the bed nearby. “Just like that. Sehunnie can take it all, can’t you, pretty baby? You can take it all for our Dae if he takes care of you, too.”

Sehun tries to nod again but Jongdae’s grip in his hair is too restricting, limiting him to moving forward and back on Jongdae’s length. He’s looking up at Jongdae with wholly-trusting eyes despite gagging earlier, totally willing to be used by his hyungs, always so eager to make them feel good.

“Such good boys,” Minseok purrs.

Out of the corner of his eye Jongdae can see him stroking himself, just a little, just enough to keep him hot and hard until Sehun has performed his assigned task. Sehun is hard also, Jongdae knows. His wrists are bound behind his back but just sucking Jongdae’s cock has his own cock jutting up hard and heavy from his lap, rubbing against the lower ridges of his abs every time Jongdae pulls his head forward again.

It’s difficult not to look at Minseok, not to watch his gorgeous hyung tug on that gorgeous cock, the cock Jongdae loves, the body he’d happily worship all night long. But a Dom must be focused on his sub, must be attentive and controlled, must be aware of every pleasure allowed, every pain delivered. Minseok does not tolerate accidental abuse.

So Jongdae does his best to ignore the stupefyingly-hot man sprawled on the bed and tries to focus only at the stupidly-hot man at his feet. The way the muscles of Sehun’s broad shoulders bulge with his hands tied behind him like this. The long line of his neck, the silky hair between Jongdae’s fingers. 

The way his tears catch the light briefly before Jongdae wipes them away, leaving that perfect face unspoiled but for the excess spit coating those tiny, tight lips.

“So good, Sehunnie,” Jongdae murmurs, loving how Sehun’s eyes flutter shut at the praise, dark lashes quiescent against pale cheeks.

He’s thrusting more vigorously into Sehun’s mouth, glide eased by the sub’s relaxed throat, by his total pliancy in Jongdae’s hands. He’s breathing in rhythm with Jongdae’s movements, inhaling little snatches of air through his nose whenever the head of Jongdae’s cock vacates the back of his throat.

“Good… good,” Minseok praises from beside them. “You can come now, Dae. Let him swallow you down.”

Jongdae nods, forcing himself not to turn to see the heated expression Minseok’s surely wearing. Instead he caresses Sehun’s elegant neck.

“Hyung’s gonna fuck you faster now, pretty Hunnie. Gonna fuck you until I fill your lovely throat.”

Sehun moans low, lifting adoring eyes to Jongdae’s face as he thrusts harder, deeper, free hand allowing a few tears to streak past in favor of cradling Sehun’s cheek, steadying his head. Jongdae snaps his hips precisely, paying so much attention to shoving his cock deep but not  _ too _ deep, to gag Sehun a little but not choke him, to give the sub that trusts him only as much as he can safely take.

He’s concentrating so hard that his orgasm sneaks up on him, tearing through him like lightning, hips stuttering and straining to push forward, all the way forward, to jam his dick down Sehun’s throat as far as it will go. But Jongdae manages to resist, to hold Sehun’s head still, keep his hips in check, to let Sehun pant nasally as he takes what his hyung is giving him, let the sub breathe as Jongdae’s breath catches in his throat.

Jongdae’s head turns to see Minseok leaning up on one elbow, body bowed towards them, that perfect cock strangled in a fist.

“Yes, Dae,” he rumbles. “Taking such good care of our pretty baby. He’s done such a good job for us—always so good for his hyungs.”

Jongdae drops his gaze back to the panting sub, softening cock still embraced by sweet little lips.

“Good boy, Sehunnie,” Jongdae agrees, pulling out and releasing Sehun’s hair in order to wipe his mouth and chin with his thumbs. “So patient. So handsome. So sexy.”

“You’ve earned your reward,” Minseok agrees, sliding off the bed to press his own cock to Sehun’s lips.

Sehun smiles worshipfully up at Minseok, watching their hyung's beautiful face dissolve into bright ecstasy. 

Jongdae can’t tear his eyes away.


End file.
